


True Blue

by Ogygia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Amara's Electricity Trick, Electrical Play, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Magic Bondage, Magic Fingers, Misuse of Siren Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Moze, as always my Moze is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-24 11:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogygia/pseuds/Ogygia
Summary: Moze has been wondering about Amara's powers but, you know, in a sexy way.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to clear the many WIPs out of my folder so have this short 'n' sweet fic.

“Sooo, what else can ya do with them?” asks Moze, eyeballing Amara’s giant blue arms as they glitter like translucent varkid wings in the air, suspended by nothing. Well, nothing but Amara’s weird and admittedly pretty sexy Siren magic, that is—sexy magic that kept the both of them alive another day on Pandora. She’d kissed the shit out of Amara for that, and of course, as things tend to do, one thing had led to another, and they’d ended up back on the Sanctuary, sweaty, half-naked, and safe in Amara’s quarters.

Curiosity finally gets the better of her, and Moze reaches up to touch one of those glowing arms now. It feels a little like grabbing hold of the wrong wire under Iron Bear’s chassis, just this hot, pulsing current thrumming through her skin and making her bones vibrate every time she passes through the ethereal flesh. The sensation trickles warmly down her spine, and Moze has to try very, very hard to suppress a full body shudder. 

“What do you mean?” Amara makes the arm in question flex it’s beefy bicep, and Moze can somehow _feel_ the translucent muscles there get harder, trapping her finger for a brief moment. “They’re weapons deadlier than any gun. What else is there to know?”

“I mean… punching things so hard they explode is _awesome_, don’t get me wrong, but you ever use them to, I don’t know… brush your teeth? Uh, grab yourself a beer?” 

It’s easy to forget that Amara can somehow control each of the arms with her mind, and that when the blue fingers of another hand brush over the tattoo on Moze’s bare hip, it’s not an accident, but a silent request. The skin there tingles deeply, making Moze bite her lip at the maddening sensation flooding her body.

Amara chuckles softly. “I’m sure you want to hear _aaall_ about my adventures in dental hygiene,” she tells Moze, ducking down to kiss her on the lips.

Moze leans into it happily, her teeth catching on Amara’s plump lower lip and lazily tugging. “Mmm, how _do_ you get those pearly white so white, tiger?”

Amara snorts and lowers her mouth to Moze’s shoulder now, biting gently as her real fingers trace circles over Moze’s belly. It’s not the same as hundreds of tiny jolts straight into delicate nerve endings, but her callused fingertips, blunt and rough, are enough to drive Moze wild anyway.

“Listen, I know what you’re really after,” Amara says in a low voice. Her pale eyes are so bright that Moze is in danger of burning up in their orbit. Or maybe she’s just really, really hot thinking about Amara’s fingers inside her again, stretching her to her limits. Fingers that slip down the edges of Moze’s boxer briefs and give the waistband a satisfying snap. “You can run your mouth all you want, but you can’t hide from me.”

Which is a weirdly and devastatingly sexy thing to say to a girl. Moze gulps audibly, utterly powerless under that stare, that voice.

“You’re wondering…” Amara looks down at her own hand before it drifts out of sight. “Have I ever fucked someone with my powers, right?” Her palm settles between Moze’s legs, where she’s still sensitive and sticky from earlier, and she squeezes just hard enough to make Moze gasp and push her knees together.

“M-maybe?” Moze blinks, once, twice. Her brain feels like it’s turned to steam, leaking out of her ears. “What was the question again?”

Amara laughs. “It’s all right, you know. I _love_ my powers, and I love the idea of using them on you.” A blue hand reaches out and thumbs at Moze’s pink-brown nipple, getting it rock hard in an instant. “If you really want to find out what that’s like.” She shrugs. “Your choice.”

“Are you kidding me?” Moze pushes herself up one elbow and immediately starts yanking her damp underwear back off. She throws them off the bed at random, too turned on to really care where they end up. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Yeah, fuck yeah, let’s do this.”

“Just let me know when it’s too much, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The concern in Amara’s voice is touching. Moze gives her a quick kiss. “I can take whatever you dish out, trust me.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Amara teases, and then shoves her down into the bed. 

Moze isn’t complaining _at all_. She stretches out on the sheets as Amara moves down her body, arching up into the hot kisses trailed over her tits and the smooth length of her abdomen. Her thighs fall open readily when Amara reaches them, and she just knows Amara is grinning like a smug bastard when she licks a wet stripe up to her clit.

“Just getting you warmed up again,” she says with mock innocence, warm breath ghosting over where she’s most sensitive.

Moze laughs breathlessly, already lightheaded. She’s never claimed to not be easy, not when Amara is involved. “You think I’d say _no_ to you eating me out again?”

“Uh, absolutely not,” and Amara wraps her lips around her clit and gives it one good, hard suck that makes Moze tingle almost as much as being brushed by a spectral hand. She gasps sharply, hands closing around nothing, and tries to angle up into that mouth as Amara starts to lick in earnest.

Which is about when one big phantom hand spreads across her stomach, holding her firmly in place in its inhumanly wide grasp. The nerves there light up like a tree on Mercenary Day, and all Moze can do is tremble gently under the double sensation of being semi-electrified and Amara’s hot, slippery mouth going to town.

“No squirming,” says Amara smugly, very much muffled between her legs.

Moze squeezes her eyes shut and has the afterimage of a glowing arm behind her eyelids. “Trying my best, tiger, but you’re making it, uh, pretty damn difficult.”

“Hmmm.” The hum goes _straight_ through Moze, and her cunt clenches uselessly. “I’ve got just the idea.”

“Ha, what are you gonna do, restrain me?” Moze asks stupidly, peering down at Amara now.

Amara grins up at her. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

The other blue arms slide out of formation, and it’s a little intimidating to witness, even as their hands ghost over Moze’s thighs, across her breasts, everywhere at once, making her shake wildly. Each comes to settle on a limb, one wrapped around each ankle, yanking her legs so far apart it aches in her hips, while two more find their way up to her wrists, jerking them over her head and pressing them down to the bed.

“Oh, holy _fuck_,” groans Moze. She struggles a little against her new, magical bonds—because she always has to push at boundaries like the shit she is—and the humming in her body gets stronger, making her teeth rattle and her brain feel like a tuft of cotton in her skull. 

“You look good like this, but I think you’re ready for more.”

Moze watches in dismay as Amara does the opposite of more, withdrawing to the foot of the bed and crossing her legs neatly. To her credit, she does not whine and make grabby hands at the loss of human heat and pressure against her. Mostly because, from her new vantage point, Amara wipes at her slick mouth with slow deliberation and then licks the back of her hand clean, never breaking eye contact. Forget about the arms, she could pin Moze to the bed with her eyes alone.

Moze is so busy staring at Amara’s swollen mouth that she forgets that not all of her arms are currently in play, which is a weird thing to think and weirder to have to seriously consider. A fifth hand floats down gently between her legs, almost graceful in the way it twists until its back is flush with the bed, and all the fingers but the middle one curl.

“Oh,” says Moze quietly, and then the finger inches forward and begins to press inside her.

She’s pretty sure for a hot minute there she straight up blacked out, because the next thing she knows she’s opening her eyes (when did they close?), and there are bright lights swimming in her vision. The magic finger is much bigger than any of Amara’s, bigger than even the largest dilators Moze had to use when her junk was still shiny and new, but the stretch, the hot pain, layered with the hard hum of its otherworldly power, is so good and strong she comes before she even gets down to the second knuckle.

Moze goes slack in the hands’ grasp, moaning weakly as she tries to roll her hips up to meet the next shallow, vibrating thrusts inside her.

“C’mon,” she slurs, “I want the whole thing. I told you I can take it.”

Smiling softly, Amara obliges, and with one swift motion the entire length of her blue finger is inside Moze. The thrum reaches deep inside her, making her entire pelvis glow with electric heat. Moze clenches around the finger hard, feeling the vibrations in every sweet, secret spot, and maybe some not so secret spots either, as the thumb of the spectral hand curls, pressing down on her poor clit. It’s like being struck with lightning, impossible heat and power arcing through every cell in her body, and she realizes, belatedly, that she’s absolutely screaming her head off as Amara tears another bone-melting orgasm out of her.

When Amara finally calls the hands off, she’s reduced down to a gasping puddle in the middle of the bed, every inch of her body twitching and glistening with sweat. Moze doesn’t need anyone or thing to hold her in place now, she’s stuck splayed out and boneless, groaning softly as her nerves keep firing uselessly, cunt keeps clenching around nothing.

“Not bad for your first time,” says Amara, gathering up the sticky mess that is Moze into her arms and kissing her wet forehead.

But Moze can barely string a sentence together. The words are falling out of her mouth in no particular order, and she’s powerless to stop herself from looking like the world’s biggest dumbass. Amara just shushes her, probably so she doesn’t embarrass herself further, and then cuddles her close until Moze’s heart stops trying to burst from her chest.

“I don’t think I can feel anything from the waist down,” Moze says at last, blinking the sweat from her eyes.

Amara gives her a toothy grin. “Yes, I have that effect on women.”

“No shit…” Moze lets herself sink deeper into the comfort of Amara’s hard and beautifully human arms. “Wait, you said ‘first time’?”

“Judging by your reaction, I assume there’s going to be a second time, and a third time, and—”

Moze buries her face in Amara’s skin and laughs raggedly. “Okay, you got me.”

Amara kisses the corner of her mouth. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can come say hi on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ogygia7) or my CC [here](https://curiouscat.me/Ogygia). I also do birthdays, parties, and writing requests there.


End file.
